Unpredictable Love
by timemachine
Summary: What happens when one door of you life closes? Does another open? Dumb summary. RR. Some MC. Friendship. Please read and review. Now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

I am back and starting a new fic. I will continue with Blinding Love, you know the one from a long time ago, but it won't be as long as I thought it would be. I got disinterested in the fic and decided it was moving in a very slow pace. So there will probably be only, maybe 3-5 more chapters, depending on the length. So here is a new fic and I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I can keep up with the fic.

This will probably be a semi-short high school fic. So lets dive right in.

Rachel Green checked the stick for what felt like the millionth time now. This couldn't possibly of happened. Her life was perfect. She was the most popular girl in school, she was head on the cheerleading squad, she had decent grades, was already accepted to New York University, and now it was all going to come crashing down.

She examined the test one more time to make sure of the life changing experience. Nothing ever changed. It was like someone was telling her something. And this something was loud and clear; she was pregnant.

"Sweetie is everything okay. You've been in there for an hour," Rachel's mother, Sandra (is that her name, I completely forgot), yelled from down stairs, making Rachel jump and throw the stick in the trash.

"Yeah mom, everything's fine." Rachel tried to keep her voice from sounding small and fragile. She knew her mom would worry if Rachel didn't sound upbeat and cheerful. Rachel always had to be cheerful. That was the Green way.

"Alright. Well, Chip is here and staying for dinner. So hurry up dear."

"Okay mom, be down in a sec…" Rachel could sense her voice shaking with fear. She didn't want to have to think about this tonight. But with the person she got pregnant from being right next to her the whole night, it would be impossible.

She slowly picked herself up, trembling fiercely. Walking down stairs, there were a million different questions running through her head. How would she tell her parents? Would she tell them? Could she get an abortion? How would Chip react?

This was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued…

What do you think? Please send some reviews, they would be most appreciated. I know the chapter is short, but it's only a started chapter.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Now I know I said Rachel was a senior this year so that would have to put Ross in college. Well in this story Ross is also a senior and Monica is a senior too. Monica and Ross are not twins; it's just that Monica was so smart she was bumped up a grade in grammar school, which would now make her a senior. Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey are also seniors.

Surprisingly enough the night went off without any trouble. Rachel felt lucky her sister Amy had been put onto the Dean's list in college. Sure it was odd considering Amy wasn't the smartest person, that being an understatement, but it took the attention off Rachel. Usually she relished in the attention, but tonight she feared it.

After dinner Sandra and Jill, after a long argument, started to clean the kitchen while Amy went out with her boyfriend and Dr. Green went into his study to read.

Rachel and Chip decided to go for a drive. It was a crisp October night in the suburb just outside New York. There were bunches of trees shedding their bright, bold colors. The night was cool and surprisingly ideal for a drive in Chip's jeep. This is what she loved about Chip. She loved driving in the night sky without a care in the world. For a moment she forgot all about the situation at hand. For a moment she just let the cool air race through her skinny, beautiful figure.

"Hey, you didn't talk much at dinner tonight. Somethin' wrong." And the moment was lost. She thought forever.

"Oh nothing," She couldn't tell him now. She hadn't even been to the clinic for a professional checkup. She could have done the test wrong a million times. "Nothing. I guess I am just tired from all the college work."

"You know. You're in high school. You shouldn't be taking college courses. It's your senior year. Live a little." Chip smiled his trademark smile. That smile that was both scary and somehow warm. She could never tell what he was thinking.

"Chip, not to be blunt, but how the hell are you going to even get through high school," She started to think about Chip and her babies future. "I mean you only have a 1.3 GPA. Sorry to point that out, but it's horrible. At least I am trying to make something of myself. The classes I take will help me be ahead in college. I have to think about my future."

"You're such a bitch sometimes. I mean, here you go thinking you're all high and mighty. Who are you to say that?" She could see the fury in his eyes. She knew she had pushed a button. But it had to be done. Chip's future was ultimately her future.

Rachel thought about what she had said for a moment. On the one hand she had been a little harsh. But on the other hand this was her life she was taking about. Suddenly Chip interrupted her thoughts.

"Seriously, who are you to tell me those things? You're my girlfriend. Act like it."

Rachel could see no mercy in his eyes. She knew no thoughts of compassion would ever cross his mind.

"Look, just forget it. I am tired, please take me home." Rachel whispered and slumped her elbow and the door, staring into infinity.

"Oh come on, I thought we were going to screw."

Rachel whipped her head around swiftly and stared into his eyes. "Wow, you're a pig. That's all you want to do. You ass, take me home." Rachel was disgusted with Chips absence of a brain.

"I am sorry. That was out of line. But come on, lets make love."

"Chip, you jerk just take me home. I don't care what you call it, not tonight." By this time Rachel was absolutely furious. How could she have a child with this man. No this boy.

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Chip finally made it to her house. She didn't even look at him. She opened the door, hopped out of the Jeep, and headed for the door.

"So I 'll see ya tomorrow babe. Love ya." But before she could return the comment Chip sped off like a bat out of hell.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home." No answer. Everyone had gone to bed. Only Amy wasn't asleep considering she lived in the city at the sorority. Rachel couldn't wait to be with Amy. That's a thought she never thought would occur.

It was only ten o'clock and she was actually not very tired. She raced up the steps to her room and dialed her best friend Monica.

Ring, ring, ring. Come on Mon pick up please.

"Hello." For a second Rachel thought Monica had a boy in her room. But she new Judy would never allow that.

"Hello. Rachel is that you?" She had spoken with the voice many times but for some reason on this night couldn't figure out the name of the person it belonged too.

"How did you know it was me and who are you?"

"It's Ross silly and Monica has caller ID." Why couldn't she figure out the voice? She talked with Ross all the time. Not about anything important, but nonetheless she knew his voice. Maybe he was sick. He did sound a little groggy.

"Sorry I couldn't place your voice for a minute. Anyway is Monica there?" Rachel sounded urgent.

"Yeah, she's making a pie with mom for her birthday tomorrow."

Oh that's right Monica's birthday. She had completely forgotten with all the emotion. Luckily she had already went out and gotten a present.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry, drifted off there for a second. Anyway, can I talk with her?"

"No, I won't let you." Rachel knew this was one of Ross' lame jokes. He was still making those stupid jokes. He had been doing them sense grammar school. Although, he had gotten a lot more handsome and mature. And he was always very bright. He was accepted to Harvard on a full academic scholarship and wanted to study to be a doctor or lawyer. Maybe both. If anyone could do it, he would be the one.

"Alright Ross, enough with the lame jokes. Monica please." The urgent tone increased.

"Sorry, just a sec…" She could barely here the slightly high-pitched scream Ross bellowed from Monica's room.

"Hold on, she can't here me. I am going to have to go get her. So, Rach how are classes going. Still chuggin away." Ross sounded sincere and caring. He always did have a place in his heart just for Rachel.

"They're going well, actually. I got a ninety-six percent on my last Physics test." Rachel could feel her voice rise as she spoke each word.

"That's great. Science is great isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, sure. It's great," Rachel said, trying to convince Ross it was the best field of study in the world. She knew she was doing a terrible job at it.

"You know you can just say you're taking the course because it's required." Ross said sounding a little dejected.

"Sorry. I do like the course. However, the material, to me, is somewhat slow. But that's probably because I am not really into science. I prefer fashion."

"That's totally cool. Thanks for even mentioning that you like science. Most people in high school don't even mention they like science, for fear of getting laughed at." Ross hung his head low and thought about how much better college would be.

"Yeah, well. Can I talk with Monica now? Sorry but it's important."

"Oh yea sorry. Here she is. Nice talking' with ya."

"You too. Bye"

"Bye"

"Hello, this is Monica." Rachel could hear the motherly tone in Monica's voice.

"Hey Mon it's me," Rachel said trying desperately to control her thoughts.

"Oh hey Rach, thank you so, so much for calling. Thought I'd never have a reason to get out of that kitchen," Monica began making her way up the long flight of stairs to her own little place in the corner of the house. It was her room and nobody was allowed to enter. "So what's up? You sound kinda tired and sad."

"Look I've thought about talking to someone about this a lot and decided it was a good idea to tell you. Now please Monica, don't freak out on me."

"Well what is it, you're worrying me Rach."

She took a long, deep breath. "Mon, I'm pregnant."

Deafening silence.

"Mon, Mon, you still there?" Oh know, now I've done it. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Uhmmm, yea, a, I, a don't know what to say. How, how did it happen? You used protection, right?" Monica couldn't get over the thought that her best friend was pregnant at 18 years old.

"Yes we used protection and does it really matter how it happened. It happened and that's that." Rachel was strong in her words.

"Yea I guess you right. Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you. And for now that's all I want to tell!" Rachel could feel her body start to shake and her words got more and more emotional.

"Okay, okay, sweetie calm down. I just thought maybe it would be a good idea to at least tell your parents so they can support you. And tell Chip so he knows what you're going through. That's all." Monica had care and compassion in her voice.

"Monica, I just need someone to say everything's going to be alright. I need you to just be there for me right now." Now more than ever Rachel's voice sounded desperate and weak.

"Look Mon, can I come over. I just need to be with a friend for tonight. Everyone's asleep here." Like they would help me out anyway.

"Okay, but I think you should at least tell your parents pretty soon. I know they would support you." Monica sounded quite sure of herself.

"Yea sure. I'll be over in awhile." Then she hung up. Rachel sat there staring intently at the phone thinking about whether or not her parents would truly help her in this time. She had never experienced anything remotely close to this. She needed her family. She had always been there for her sister and mom and dad in their times of great need.

She wondered if they would be there for her.

To Be Continued…

Like always read and review. Thanks.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

After Rachel arrived at Monica's house about three blocks down, she and Monica got started talking about what Rachel would do with the baby…

"Mon., I am thinking about giving the baby up for adoption, but I don't know. I really have no clue as to what I am going to do. I am so scared." Rachel laid her now pounding head on Monica's bed while Monica offered a hot water towel and some aspirin.

"Well you already know how I feel about the situation. I believe you should have the baby and hope for the best. I mean it's the right thing to do. This is someone that will grow up to be somebody and do something. You can't take that away." Monica was clear and directly to the point with Rachel.

"You're right. But how in the hell am I going to tell my family? How am I going to tell Chip? This is a disaster!" Rachel slammed her head down on the pillow not wanting anything more to do with this world. Slowly rolling tears welled up in her hazel eyes.

"You know what you're going to do? You're going to pull you're freaking head up and tell your parents and Chip about the baby! Then you guys are going to figure out a way to get through this. You have one more year of high school, you've been accepted to NYC, and you have a strong head on your shoulders. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have a good support team. Now I know you don't have the best family life, but damn it they'd help you out if anything like this ever happened!" Monica looked directly into Rachel's eyes and made her words last within Rachel's train of thought.

Rachel thought about this comment for a minute. She didn't think Monica would talk to her like that. For a moment she wanted to lash out at Monica for the incredibly rude comment. But she thought more deeply into the statement and realized that was the truth. And sometimes the truth can hurt. Or in this occasion, shine some light into her eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that," Rachel responded after a long period of thought. " You're right. I need to tell Chip and my family. I am just really nervous about their reactions. What if they're angry with me?" Rachel couldn't stand the thought of her parents being angry with her. She was their "sunshine."

"We'll I can't say they won't be a little disappointed with you. But I believe they will support you and help you get through this ordeal. They're your family, it's their job to support you."

"Yea okay, but what about Chip. He doesn't have to be involved."

"Rachel, you have to understand that it's Chip's baby too. If he wants to be involved with the baby, then I think that's great. However, if he doesn't want to be involved with the baby then I think you should do it without him. You have a plethora of people to help you as it is." Monica stopped and gazed into Rachel's eyes sternly and caringly. "You are a wonderful woman and a responsible person. I know you'll make the right decisions." With that Monica went to the door and retrieved her coat from the coat rack.

"Sorry I can't be of more service to you but I have an engagement with Chandler. He and I are going out for ice cream. If you want you can come along."

" No, that's okay I want to think some more about what I've got myself into. But you have a fun time." Rachel pulled her aching body up and slowly crept to the door before Monica put a firm hand on her back.

"You want to stay here tonight? To get some rest and clear your mind?"

"Are you sure? Cus' that would be great."

"Of course I'm sure. Stay here. Relax. Hell, tell Ross to get you whatever you want." Both the girls giggled at that. "I am not kidding though. He's there if you need him. Studying his science and music." Monica shifted her head slightly to the left and rolled her eyes.

"I swear that boy does homework ALL the time. Whatever. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

Soon after, Rachel heard Chandler's car drive up and Monica slam the door and they were off.

It was about 11:00pm and Rachel had been thinking for what felt like an hour, but was only ten minutes, when she started to think about Ross, out of the blue.

So she crept outside the door, down the hallway towards Ross' room. When she saw the sign on the door, which read, "Only dinosaur geeks allowed", she had to giggle a little. What an odd sign.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come on in, the door's open."

To Be Continued…

Sorry the chapter was so short. The next will be longer. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, please.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Sorry for the long delay. I have just been very busy lately. Anyway, here you go. The next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy. Oh, by the way, I don't know if I said this but it's around late October. Thoughts will be described with italics.

"Come on in."

"Hey Ross. It's me, Rachel." She peered through the door, scanning the room. She noticed all the science toys and projects scattered around the room. If you walked into the room you would see the bed on the right corner facing the desktop, which was to the right of the door. On the desk was a computer, books, and other miscellaneous things. On the left side of the room was a closet that was opened by two doors and a few other science objects. And directly across from the door was a medium sized window with a balcony outside of it. The room was rather spacious, other than the plethora of science objects cluttered throughout the shelves, that were lining the walls.

"Oh, hey Rach. Come on in. I was just looking through my...um, science notes." Ross stumbled with his words. _Science notes, you idiot. _Why couldn't he of said he was working on lyrics for his music or something cool like that.

Rachel smiled whole heartedly at Ross' obvious embarrassment. She thought it was kind of cute. For a minute she starred at him, trying desperately to figure out his thoughts. It was harder than she expected.

She felt a strong breeze graze the side of her cheek and quickly snapped out of this trance she had surprisingly been put into.

"So, Rachel, was there something you needed?" Ross knew Rachel only came to him when she NEEDED something.

"No, not really. I wanted to see what you were up too." Rachel studied his room, taking in the many small objects surrounding the room.

"Oh, okay. Well nothing's going on right now. I'm just chillin'." He was trying to be as casual as possible. It was actually working out, somewhat.

"Nice. So, not working on anything important," she chuckled a bit.

"No, nothing important. It's Saturday. I have all day tomorrow to get anything else done." He stood up and walked over to his bed, throwing unimportant objects off so Rachel could sit comfortably. Rachel expressed her gratitude by stepping over to the bed and lying gently on the back of the wall.

"Here. This might be a little more comfortable." Ross offered her a fluffy pillow to soften the wall.

"Thanks," Rachel exclaimed, rubbing her hands together nervously. She didn't know why but she was more nervous around Ross lately.

"So, did you have a conversation in mind," Ross inquired, trying to "break the ice."

"Um, not really. How's school going?"

"Good actually. Keeping up with classes and trying to study hard. You?" Ross walked over to the bed and nervously sat down on the opposite side of Rachel.

"Not bad. Kinda goin' slow. But whatever, my grades are good and cheerleading is great. That's pretty much all I need." Rachel put on her trademark smile and cocked her head back on the cold wall. In her heart she knew there was much more to high school then that, but she was way to exhausted to extend the topic.

"Cool. How's the whole thing with your parents going." Ross figured the conversation wasn't going anywhere so he tried to change the subject.

"Sorry but I'd rather not talk about that."

Wrong subject.

"Sorry, I was only trying to get a comfortable conversation going." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why don't you just stab her right in the heart. _Ross looked out the window. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

Finally Rachel just couldn't take the tension. You could cut it with a knife.

"Look Ross, I know were not close or anything, but I think would should start to get to know each other. Whadaya think?"

Ross was hoping somehow Rachel would ignite a conversation. He never could think of anything clever to say to her.

He turned ever so slowly over to her general area and lifted his face to hers. She could feel his warm energy entering her body. _Why do I feel this way. What's going on? _

"Rach, I think it's a great idea. How 'bout n..."

ring, ring, ring. It was Rachel's cell phone. _Why does it have to go off now! _Rachel thought.

Digging through her pockets for the phone she wondered who it could possibly be at. _What time is it? _

10:30 pm.

Once she had discovered the cell phone, she excused herself and shuffled out of Ross' room.

"Hello," she said flatly.

"Hey Rach." She heard Jill bellow over the wires. "Um, mom wants you to come home." Rachel could hear the snicker in Jill's voice. _What did I do now?_

"What did I do know?" Rachel's tone was casual, yet anxious.

"Mom found out about the baby."

_Oh God._ Rachel felt her stomach churn. She couldn't breath. It was like every breath she tried to take was stolen from some unknown enemy. Her body felt limp and for a moment she was speechless. It seemed like everything was going black.

After what felt like an eternity, she could finally hear Jill's condescending voice scratch over the phone. "Rachel, you know what Mom's going to do to you. You're in soooo much trouble. How could you get pregnant? Oh well, at least it's not me."

_At least it's not me? _Rachel was livid with her unmerciful, selfish sister.

We she finally mustered up something to say, she spoke with fiery. "You know what Jill. You're a selfish bitch. Tell Mom I don't want to come home tonight. I'm staying at the Gellar's."

She knew nothing good would come of going over to her house right now. Everyone's emotions were way to fragile. Also, she would be able to think about what she would say.

"Mom wants you home now. This is a serious matter to her. She's not even sure if she should believe it. Plus she's getting on my nerves. If not for me, for mom. She's in tears."

Rachel thought about this for a second. It would be nice to just get passed the awkward tension and emotions. She could figure the whole situation out as soon as possible.

"Okay Jill, I'll come home. But before I go, how did more figure out I was pregnant?"

"I saw the pregnancy test in your trash, figured it was yours and told her. Bye" And she hung up.

Rachel stood there for a moment thinking about the repercussions of the situation. This would not be good. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Everything okay," Ross asked sympathetically.

From that one simple hand gesture Rachel felt safe. She felt like Ross was there to protect her. With that gesture she felt her eyes start to water. She turned around and saw Ross' curious, sympathetic look.

She couldn't take it any longer. She had been strong for too long. When the tears began to fall she felt Ross circle his arms around her back. With a gentle gesture of closeness and comfort they pulled tighter and tighter onto each other.

This was a connection neither knew would ever happen. As they continued to hug, Rachel felt her feet start to weaken. When she no longer could withstand the pressure under her legs she collapsed. And Ross fell with her. Together they laid there, holding each other.

Ross never said a thing. He just held her.

Rachel was thinking a thousand different things. Her mind was racing. But one big question stuck in her mind.

What was to become of her baby?

To Be Continued...


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friends.

I made a couple of mistakes on chapter four. One mistake was I said more instead of mom. Another mistake was I said it was 10:30 pm, when it should have been 11:30 pm. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. It makes my fics a lot better when people review and tell me what's wrong or gives me ideas on where to take the fic. I might use them. Anyway, on with the fic.

Once Ross and Rachel's impassioned hug had ended, Rachel started heading home. She thought about her recent feelings for Ross. She didn't know why, but something inside her was aching for Ross. Something so intense, it was getting hard to keep it concealed. _Why are these feelings coming up now, in the middle of all this chaos?_

Remembering the current situation she was in, she shrugged off the thought of Ross and continued to what might be one of the longest nights of her life.

When Rachel arrived at her house a few blocks down, she slowly walked up to the large oak door. She stood there for a moment and thought of what to say. No matter how hard she tried nothing came to mind. She would just have to be rational and keep her emotions in check. She had to show responsibility for her actions. This was it. Time to pay the piper.

"Hello," Rachel yelped hesitantly. She walked through the door over to the immensely large living room, complete with a hysterical Sandra Green, and a distraught Leo Green.

As she approached the living room she instantly sat down on the soft armchair over on the far corner.

No one spoke for a moment. Sure, Sandra was crying passionately and Leo was quietly speaking nonsense to himself, but besides that the room was eerily silent.

After Rachel couldn't stand the quietness she pulled herself up and began walking over to her mother. She was going to take this into her own hands. With out stretched arms she continued toward her mother and grasped in her around her back. For a moment Sandra fought with her daughter, not wanting to touch her.

However, Sandra didn't have anymore energy left, so she let her middle daughter, of 18, hug her warmly. Surprisingly to Sandra the hug helped the stress of Rachel's recent pregnancy news.

While hugging, Rachel moved her head forward so her lips were near Sandra's ear. With a gentle sigh, she whispered, "Mom, I think we need to talk about this calmly and rationally."

Rachel stepped back and motioned for her parents to have a seat on the long white couch surrounding two thirds of the living room.

She starred at her parents. Both shown tired faces of curiosity and intrigue.

She cleared her dry throat and continued, "Mom," she looked over at Sandra, "Daddy," then looked over at Leo.

"Contrary to what you might think, I have thought a lot about being pregnant." She hesitated for a moment, then getting a nod from Leo, continued. "I know what I did was a mistake. I know the risks and everything else that goes on with pre..."

"Do you Rachel?" Leo Green interjected, looking sternly at his daughter. It looked as if this was as angry as Dr. Green had ever been.

Dr. Green spoke again. "Will do you? There is so many things involved I can't even begin." He stopped for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and run his hand through his hair.

"Look Rachel, no teen, no matter who they are, is prepared to have a baby. And you think you are. You have no idea what this is going to be like for you. None whatsoever." Leo took another breath and looked at Sandra for some words of wisdom.

She stood up from the couch and walked toward Rachel. "Rachel, my dear sweet daughter. I love you so much. We both do. Nothing can ever change that." Sandra let the words process and then continued. "But you have to realize what having a baby means."

"Maybe I don't know what it means. But I can learn. I can read books and do what any person pregnant would do. You have to believe me. We can do this." Rachel was focused and strong with her words and mannerisms, yet she was exhausted and horrified inside.

Leo and Sandra looked at each other and communicated through their eyes. This was going to be a long eight months (she's already one month pregnant). However, both knew the outcome of this whole ordeal was going to be beautiful.

Sandra was the first to speak. "Rachel you understand what an undertaking this is. There will be some very tough times ahead. But we both realize that in the end you will have a beautiful baby. So we will help you through this."

Rachel turned toward Dr. Green and he nodded in agreement. With that she started to once again cry. Dr. Green strolled slowly over to his daughter. He enveloped her in a hug. Then Sandra came over and put her arms around Leo and Rachel. Together they stood in a tender hug, crying softly.

Rachel hadn't thought that her parents would be behind her. Sure she knew they would eventually accept the fact that she was pregnant.

But for them to be there for her to this extent. That was more than she could ever ask.

To Be Continued...

I know I usually leave a cliffhanger, but I thought this was such a sweet moment that maybe I should just leave it here. But the fic has only begun. There are more cliffhangers to come. Please read and review.


	6. chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

The days passed by and fall slowly turned into a white winter. Time inched by as the leaves shook graciously from the bare trees. Winter was coming in fast and strong and there was nothing anyone could do about it. So people relished in its beauty.

Ross stayed steady throughout the rest of his first semester of his senior year of school. His grades were immaculate and he had made a new friend in a man named Chandler Bing. For winter break Chandler and Ross had decided to take a trip to Florida.

"Ready Bing!" Ross yelped tossing his blue duffle bag into the back of his silver jeep.

Chandler came running down the Geller's stairs from Monica's room. Monica and Chandler had grown intimate the first time they saw each other. Chandler thought it odd Ross hadn't figured anything out due to the fact that Monica and him hadn't exactly been sneaking around. In any case, Chandler preferred Ross not know, for his sake.

"Yo Bing . . . "

"Hey crack daddy." Chandler tapped on Ross' shoulder causing him to smack his head on the car ceiling.

"Chandler, what the hell. You scared the crap out of me." Ross whined, giving Chandler a swift shove on the shoulder.

"Ouch man, you know that's my bad shoulder." Chandler whined back, then reciprocated the action.

"God, you guys fight like girls. Give it up." Monica came bounding out, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that an insult to you?" Chandler inquired shifting his eyes to Monica's trite gaze.

"Huh, I guess it is. Well then quit fighting like babies, it's embarrassing." Her words were sharp, yet light.

"Whatever, I have to go get the sun screen and we'll be outta here." Ross chanted as he strode into the house.

When Ross had disappeared, Chandler and Monica immediately began to show their love for one another. Chandler swooped her down and gave her sweet butterfly kisses. He went from her neck to her cheek, and finally he reached her lips. He laid a gentle kiss on her smooth mouth and proceeded to give the kiss more intensity until they were totally engulfed in each other.

"Wow. You're really going to miss me?" Monica spoke breathlessly after the heated smooch had ended.

Chandler cradled her hands in his and began kissing and stroking them tenderly. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes Miss Geller, I believe I am." Chandler returned the question with his best southern accent. Which wasn't very good.

Monica giggled and batted her eyes in some seductive tone. "Well Mr. Bing, I do believe I will miss you too." Monica retorted in her best southern accent. Which turned out to be very good.

Then she added very seriously. "Very much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed heavily.

"Mon, it won't be **that **long of a trip. Only a few months." Monica playfully hit him in the ribs. "Oh sorry I meant a year." Chandler showed a crooked smile. She loved his smile. It warmed her heart tremendously.

"I know it's only two weeks. But I will miss you. I also hope you have a good time." Monica's voice turned serious. "But if I hear of any funny business going around, well Chandler Bing, let's just say your 'you know what's' won't feel very good at all."

"Well that's gotta be the understatement of the year." Chandler said, swallowing hard.

"Oh it's a definite understatement. See I have this machine . . . "

Chandler quickly put his hand to her lips softly. "Please, if you love me at all, you won't finish that sentence." Chandler's face was turning white.

"Wait, what did you say?" Monica looked hard at him.

"Basically I fear the wrath that can be taken out on the balls." Chandler's face softened a little with the mood changing phrase.

"No, not that. I mean the love thing. Do you love me?"

His face was completely pale by now.

"Wha, what? What? I said nothing of it." He was starting to sweat profusely.

"Yes, you said 'if you love me'. That means you love me. Because if you didn't, you of all people wouldn't have said that." Monica looked at Chandler sternly, pleading for a clear answer.

"Um, a, a, we have to go. It's time to go." _Come on Ross get me out of here._

"Come on Chandler. I won't let you go without an answer."

Suddenly Ross came jumping out of his house. "See you mom and dad, love ya. I'll call when we get to the hotel." Ross called to his parents nonchalantly.

"Okay, sweetie, talk to you then. Drive carefully. I love you too." He heard his mother's faint voice. "Love you son." Then his father's and he shut the door.

"Ready buddy. We are going to have such a sweet time. I am stoked." Ross made some kind of hand gesture and threw the rest of the stuff inside the vehicle. "By Mon. Love ya."

Monica was too entranced in Chandler's unwillingness to say those three little words to pay attention to Ross.

"Yeah man great. Let's go." Monica looked at Chandler sadly. She was shaking and he could do nothing.

"By Mon . . . " She cut him off sharply.

"Yeah okay!" And that was it. Since Ross was still fiddling with something on the drivers side Chandler tried to calm Monica.

"Look Mon. It slipped. I am sorry. I don't know why you're so mad." Chandler's body language was frightened and nervous.

"Chandler, I love you. That's why. Don't you love me?" Monica looked eagerly into his eyes. Those painful, unrelenting eyes.

"I, I don't know." He was defeated. "I don't know," he said throwing down his arms.

"Fine, go. It's weird how love is so unpredictable. How one minute you think you know somebody or something. But in reality, you knew nothing. It was all an illusion. Something you dreamed up. Anyway, goodbye Chandler." She turned her back and walked with her head level to the ground.

"Mon . . . " Chandler called out once more. One last try. Honk, honk.

Useless.

"Lets go Chandler. I don't want it to be midnight before we arrive at the hotel. You know I don't drive well at night." Ross slumped inside the jeep and revved up the engine. "Haha! I love this car."

Chandler stood there not sure what to do. He didn't want to lose Monica, but he couldn't think right. Did he love her? With Ross' constant honking and Monica walking away, he felt alone.

So he went with Ross.

"Let's go, I guess. I need to clear my head." Ross stepped on the gas and sped off toward sunny Florida.

"Dude you okay? You look like you're going to throw up. Need to stop?" He did need to stop. But not because he was sick. But because he knew he couldn't live without Monica. Without seeing where this relationship could go.

"Yes I do. There's something I need to do."

Once Ross had halted the car, Chandler scurried out and began running down the street back to the Geller's house. His heart had taken over his entire body. He could not stop this feeling. He had never felt this way before. He was in love. Definitely in love. That unpredictable love.

Still running he called out her name, " Monica! I love you!" He didn't care who heard. He didn't care if Ross knew. At that time love was conquering his body. Love can make you do crazy things.

"Monica! I LOVE YOU!" He knew she heard him. He just loved yelling it.

She turned on her heal swiftly and looked at Chandler, shaking. They both stood there, neither having a definite expression on their faces.

They were only ten feet away from each other now. But neither could move for some reason. They were content with just starring intently at the other. Finally Chandler started slowly pacing over to Monica. He noticed when he greeted her that she had dark glasses on. So in turn he couldn't tell what emotions she was feeling.

He spoke with ease and from the heart. "Monica Geller, I love you so very much. I don't need time to **think **about it. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I needed to think about it. I don't want to think. I wanna follow my heart. And my heart wants you so badly." Chandler raised his hand and pulled off her glasses gently revealing her miraculous beauty. Her eyes were a beautiful texture of blue and green. She was crying softly, her heart racing.

"Mon, I love you," This time he whispered it, making the effect much more present.

"I love you too." And that was all they said. Chandler pulled her into the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. This was a kiss that most people strived for. A once in a lifetime kiss. A kiss that would rival any kiss.

Seconds later the snow began to fall silently and softly. Monica and Chandler's kiss turned into a winter land bliss. Their moment had arrived. The connection was definite. Their hearts were fussed together.

The snow was cold, but their hearts were on fire. The kiss felt like it could last forever. Because forever was in that kiss. Forever was creeping unnoticed into their hearts.

But inevitably the kiss had to end. Chandler was the first to pull away. Their lips parted, but the moment would last a lifetime.

Suddenly they heard a faint voice. "Finally you too consummate your relationship. So I am happy for you. Now can we go." Ross' low voice grew louder and louder. He was sitting in his jeep starring at the lovebirds.

"What? You knew? How?" Monica asked baffled.

"Oh come on Monica. Give me some credit. Everyone knows. Besides I live with you. It's not like I don't see and **here **things." Ross put up a disgusted expression and shook his body from the weird thought of Chandler and his baby sister.

"And you're okay with it." This time Ross exited his car, still leaving it running.

"Okay with it. I am great with it. I mean at first I was quite angry. But Rachel and I talked about it and she showed me that you guys are a great couple. Besides whom else but my best friend would be better for my sister?"

They all thought about this for a moment. That was a very true statement.

"Now can we please go! I am getting cold." Ross hustled back to the car and jumped in, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Yeah, we can go. By Mon. I love you. I'll call you later tonight." With that he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked toward the car.

Once inside Monica called out, "I love you too, Chandler Bing. Have fun." He smiled wholeheartedly and waved goodbye and that was it. Life was changing for the better for Chandler Bing and Monica Geller.

Now it was time for Rachel and Ross to hop on the ride.

To Be Continued . . .

I know this is mainly Monica and Chandler, but I wanted to kind of get their relationship out of the way. There will be **a lot** more Ross and Rachel to come. But don't worry Mondler fans, there will be spurts of Monica and Chandler also. And I might possibly put Phoebe and Joey into the story.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show. I own no characters, except, of course, the ones I make up-if I do make any characters up.

On a side note, I want to say this isn't just a Ross and Rachel love story. This is also a friendship story. It's about life and exploring different opportunities. So with that note on with the story.

Ross and Chandler had finally arrived at their hotel about halfway to Florida. Since they had left an hour after Ross wanted too, they ended up at their destination deep into the night. But no matter, the drive tomorrow wouldn't be as long or as strenuous.

"I am exhausted. That was the longest drive of my life." Chandler stretched his arms out, taking in the night air. "It's freezing out here."

"You're exhausted. YOU'RE exhausted. You didn't drive at all." Ross looked defeated at his best friend.

"Hey now. I drove for..."

"For about thirty minutes. Thirty minutes Chandler. Out of many, many hours. Thanks a bunch. I appreciate your generosity immensely." Ross glared at Chandler, giving him a weak smile.

"Gees, man. Calm down. So I didn't drive **that **much. Is it really a big deal? We got here didn't we?" Ross contemplated this for a moment. They were safe. "And besides, I'll drive most of the way tomorrow." Chandler gave a half hearted attempt at recovery.

"A. We don't have much more to go. And B. I'd like to see you put your words into actions." Ross and Chandler snatched some of their belongings for the hotel and started to shift toward eternal bliss.

"I will. I swear." Chandler patted Ross on the back before entering the hotel. "You can count on me," he said putting on his best pitifully sad face.

"Yeah whatever. I am no longer interested in this conversation. Man, even the muscles in my mouth are tired." Ross strained to reach the end of the hallway where the door to sleep and recovery stood.

"Me too." Chandler acted like his lips had no feeling, bouncing them with his hand up and down. "They feel like they've had too much of that stuff dentists but into your mouth to make it numb."

"Chandler, your jokes seem to get worse as the day drags aimlessly along. And considering it's midnight, I'd say that one borders on lame." Ross retorted, looking at Chandler wearily.

"Normally I'd have a comeback for that remark, but my powers of sarcasm and my general joking defense mechanism self seem to be off tonight. So I will say F U," he held up his middle finger in Ross' face, "and goodnight." And with that, he walked into the bathroom.

Ross and Chandler always messed with each other as much as possible. But they had their moments when each knew it was going too far. And neither went that far. Both had an immense respect for each other. They were true best friends. It seemed nothing could break the bond they shared.

When Chandler exited the bathroom he found a passed out Ross strewn every which way on the bed. "He actually was very tired. Shouldha known." Chandler smiled to himself. He loved to tease Ross.

When he had crawled into bed he thought about how Ross was kind of a blessing in disguise. When he felt like nobody would befriend him, when he needed it the most, Ross was there. When he felt like the world was collapsing right down on him, Ross was always there to pick him up. To make him feel like he was somebody. Like he even existed. Ross was a once in a lifetime type of friend.

His true best friend.

"Dang, and I thought I was tired." Chandler found Ross pacing around the room gathering miscellaneous possessions.

"What time is it?"

"About nine. You sleep like a rock. Hell, you could probably sleep halfway through World War II." Ross chuckled at Chandler's mohawk shaped hair.

"Ross, you have no idea what I can sleep through. How do you think I got through my parents constant arguments. They didn't just fight in the day. I needed an outlet." Ross didn't have anything to say. The comment was out of left field.

They looked at each other awkwardly. This was a situation they had spoke about only when they were drunk or in a dark mood. When Ross was sober and happy this conversation seemed dreary.

Somehow Chandler let the mood slide off him like a kid down a water slide. "So breakfast?" He said, the aura in the room not affecting him in the least.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Breakfast." Ross looked at Chandler one last time, examining his facial expression.

Nothing.

Then he turned his back and finished his project of gathering his stuff. "Just as soon as you take a shower. The odor is killing me."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Chandler whipped his legs around to the floor and rested hands on his knees. He got up and rubbed his weak eyes, then retreated to the bathroom.

"Hey, Chandler, you said you were going to drive today. Should I believe this nonsense?" Ross inquired hoping for a rise out of him.

"Ross, for gods sake. I said I would, so I will. My back is killing me from you leaning on it. SO GET OFF IT!" Ross dropped the subject and went on with what he was doing. He had gotten his kick.

A little while later the men were out of the hotel toward sunny Florida. Where the beaches were warm and they could be as crazy as they wanted to.

They had been driving for nearly two hours with no conversation and Chandler couldn't take it anymore. This was boring.

"So Ross. You know what we should have on the car?" Chandler waited for an answer.

"I don't know. Something you're going to suggest is my best guess." _Huh, that kind of rhymed._

"Well that's a pretty general statement. Want another try? No. Okay. I think we should get one of those signs that says 'if you can read this, you're too close, so back off!'." _Wow, if that's not the dullest sentence to strike up a conversation, I don't know what is._

Ross signed heavily. "And Chandler gets the award for worst conversation starter." Ross threw up his hands and clapped excitedly. "What has he won Bob?"

"Okay Ro..."

"No wait." Ross continued. "He's won some brand new pick up lines. What a deal." Ross' face fell and he turned toward the window and rested his elbow on the seal.

"What the hell was that man. All I did was try and start a freaking conversation and you had to put me down like that. This isn't like you." Chandler's anger was rising increasingly faster.

"I don't know. I just got a call from Rachel a little while ago. I guess her and Chip are getting back together for the baby's sake. Whatever that means." Now, while Ross' anger increased, Chandler's softened considerably. "That guy is no good for her. How I wish I could give him a piece of my mind."

"Well considering your IQ level I am sure he could use it. But wouldn't you much rather give him a swift blow in the mouth?" Chandler tried to lighten the mood with no avail.

"Chandler I am really not in the mood for jokes right now. I am really in a rut. My body is drained. I mean here I am helping Rachel more than anyone else and the most I get is a pat on the back while this Chip character is getting everything. I don't get it." Ross' face showed signs of great distress.

Chandler was never very good at giving advice sense he was always the one that needed it. But he needed to say something. "Look Ross, Chip **is **the father whether you like it or not. And sorry to say but if he's willing to make an honest effort then I think you should give him that. Granted he's a hack, but the decision is up to Rachel and Rachel alone." _Good, straightforward but concerned._

"I know. You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish. Rachel's having a baby and all I can think about is myself." Ross slumped down in the seat and laid his head down on the cushion.

"Chandler." Ross turned his head slightly towards the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah?"

"We're best friends right?" Ross asked knowing the answer, but needing assurance for what he was about to tell this man.

"Definitely. To the end." Chandler said confidently.

"That's how I feel also. So best friends can tell each other everything?"

"Ross for the last time you're not gay. I don't know why you're so concerned about it." Ross was turning into red Ross.

"Chandler!" Ross whined.

"Sorry, sorry. You know how I don't like sentimental moments. For some reason they make me feel weird. Specially when they're with guys." Chandler was stating a strong fact about himself.

"But we're best friends. Can you just here me out?" Ross was pleading with a half interested Chandler.

"Yea okay. Give it to me."

"Thank you." Ross shook off the hidden nerves and proceeded to explain himself. "This may seem weird, but in some sense I wish Rachel's baby was mine. So then maybe she'd pay more attention to me. In a boyfriend type way." There he had said it. That wasn't so bad.

"Ross I don't really know what to say to that. But I will say this. You and Rachel have something most people don't. You're best friends. You can tell each other anything."

"So, you and Monica are best friends. I never thought I'd say this but I want what you have." Ross shuttered at the thought.

"Oh thanks for the confidence and support." Chandler retorted slightly disappointed.

"Come on you know how I feel about you. Lets not get into that conversation."

"Okay. Ross, yes Monica and I are best friends. And yes we tell each other everything. But the thing you have with Rachel is that you can talk about other relationships. She's the one that comes to you for support and sympathy. Not **anyone **else but you. That's more than Chip or her family or anyone affiliated with her could ask for. Cherish that."

Chandler seemed to have an excellent point. Rachel and him did have something know one else had. It wasn't like Chandler and him or Monica and Rachel. It was him and Rachel. They had that friendship between a man and a woman. Sure each would have their own relationships with other guys and girls, but they would always be there for each other. Through thick and thin. That's more than he could ever ask for.

It was odd that Chandler was giving him advice. It was an ironic twist to this whole situation.

"So is that it lover boy. Because I am running out of sympathy and gaining sarcasm. I need to balance them out." Chandler looked at his friend questioningly.

"I guess we are done. Thanks a lot. That really helped." Ross was deep in thought about the relationship he shared with Rachel.

It was one that could never be broken. Never. It was a strong word to use.

But never seemed to fit perfectly.

To Be Continued...

Now I know I said there would be more Ross and Rachel, so there will. I have a small surprise coming in the next chapter. Please leave a review. They're what keeps me writing.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, or any of the characters in the show.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chandler entered the room he and Ross were staying in and fell to his knees crying, "Yes, we're finally here. To the land of sunshine and eternal bliss. To warm beaches and cool waves. To hot pool parties and even hotter girls."

"Hey now. You're with my sister. None a that." Ross glared at his friend accusingly.

"Come on Ross. I can't cheat on Monica once?" Chandler continued to toy with Ross.

"You're not going to get a rise out of me. I'm here to have fun and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Ross said matter-of-factly.

"Yea whatever. You know I'd never cheat on such a wonderful woman. One so beautiful and intelligent and sweet..." Ross put his hand on Chandler's mouth quickly.

"Chandler, I get the point. You're madly in love with my sister. Now get on your trucks and lets hit the waves. I wanna surf." Ross said clapping his hands in delight. "This is going to be an awesome two weeks."

When Ross and Chandler arrived at the beach it looked to be desolate. Nobody was in site except for a lightly tanned, blonde woman.

"Holy cow," was all Ross could utter. The woman before his eyes was beautiful.

"Yea, damn. She is fine." Chandler agreed with Ross.

Ross gave Chandler a stare.

"Ross, please. I can't look. Give me a freaking break!" Chandler's eyes switched from the woman to Ross' glooming stare.

"You're right. I guess I am being a little too critical."

"A little?" Chandler pushed the suggestion of letting him look at other women without Ross going nuts.

"Okay, okay. Maybe, maybe a lot. You happy?" Ross had caved in rather quickly. He wasn't in the mood to try and win this argument. And he knew he probably wouldn't anyway.

"Ross you have got to get it through your head that I would never, **ever**, do **anything **to hurt Monica. I love her more than **anything.**" Chandler said sincerely.

"Anything." Ross pressed the issue a little farther.

"Anything, anyone. No matter what." Chandler said very clearly and even more sincerely.

"Good. That's all I needed. Now lets go surf."

As Ross was speeding down to the crystal clear ocean, Chandler stood there trying to figure out Ross' thought process. But quickly shook it off and hurried after him.

"Hey. Are you our instructor." Ross asked once reaching the area where the woman was standing with a surfboard.

"Well that depends. Are you Ross and Chandler?" She said cheerfully.

"Correct-a-moondoe" _What the hell was that?_

The woman looked at Ross oddly and continued talking. "Well if you are then lets get started. First I want you to lie down on the boards..."

The woman taught Ross and Chandler all through the day about getting on the board right and stance. Once they were ready they headed out to the waves.

The day went by quickly, with all three people having a lot of fun. Ross and Chandler actually did really well for their first times.

"You guys are naturals at this." The woman said honestly.

"Yeah right Lisa. You probably say that to everyone, right?" Ross thought the comment was to nice to be true.

"No I mean it. Granted I never tell anyone they're bad. But if they're not naturals I just keep helping them and tell them to keep up the steady progress or something like that." She said looking straight into Ross' eyes. It was like she was somehow drawn to them.

Ross tried to look away, but also found himself getting deeper and deeper into her eyes. He was feeling something here. Something sweet. It was almost like he was compelled to her charisma and fragrance.

Suddenly the thought of Rachel's sweet face entered his mind. It was like an automatic mechanism in his brain that told him not to go any further. And he unlocked his eyes from her gaze, shifting his body towards the wave.

"Um, I am gonna try to catch another wave."

"Oh yea, okay. Um, remember to paddle fast." Lisa tried to turn the conversation somewhere other than where she wanted it to go as to not get embarrassed.

A few hours later when the sun had set and the skies blazed colors of pink and orange, the three surfers decided to call it quits.

"Thanks Lisa. That was great. I learned a lot." Chandler said scooping the sand out of his shorts.

"Yea it really was great. I had a blast." Ross said trying to act casual, feeling very content.

"Good, I am glad you guys had a good time. Um, Ross if you want another lesson, I'm free tomorrow." Lisa said giving Ross the best sign that she liked him without letting the whole world know.

"No thanks. Chandler and I have a lot of other things we want to do. Sorry. Maybe we'll see you around sometime." Ross was cautious with his words.

"Okay," Lisa swallowed her pride hard. "Sure. See you around," she said, noticeably disappointed.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Ross and Chandler said in unison.

Once Ross and Chandler had reached the top of the beach Chandler slapped Ross in the back of the head. "You moron. What are you thinking?"

"What the hell Chandler. What was that for?" Ross' annoyance level increasing.

"A beautiful, athletic, intelligent, funny woman pretty much asks you out and you don't even so much as bat an eye. What's a matter with you?"

"Oh." Ross put his head down in shame. "I don't know. I feel like I'd somehow be cheating on Rachel. We've gotten really close."

Chandler stopped walking and looked at Ross. "Ross, you said it yourself-Rachel's getting back with Chip. You're **just **a friend. That's all. You have to get back into the swing of things."

Ross contemplated this and for the first time realized they were **just **friends. Nothing more. He needed to do something for himself. And this was his opportunity to seize the day.

"Chandler you can go back to the room. There's something I have to do."

"Thata boy. Go get her."

"Lisa! Lisa!" Ross called out, finally reaching her, trying unsuccessfully to control his breathing.

"Lisa, I...I just wanted..." His heart rate was increasing rapidly and he could feel his throat starting to get dry. _Come on you dork, get confident._

"Ross, is this what I think it is. Because if it is then yes." Lisa was as excited as a kid in a candy store (I don't know if I've used that one yet.)

"Yea it is, but why? Why do you like me? I usually don't get this kind of attention from girls."

"I think you're sweet and you make me feel good. You seem like a positive person and also very intelligent. Intelligence is a weakness of mine." She said flirting with him.

"Wow, most people don't appreciate intelligence."

"I definitely do." Ross looked at her sweetly. She was so beautiful.

They walked on the beach that night and talked about everything. Ross told her about everything that was going on in his life. And she told him everything. They just listened to each other.

Chandler was right. This was something not to be passed.

It felt good to be with someone and have no obligations. Ross and Lisa knew what this was. This was a connection.

To Be Continued...

I'll leave it there. A little cliffhanger for you. Hope you're enjoying the story. Please read and review. Oh and I know I've said many times I would get more Ross and Rachel interaction. But this just came to me. And you all know that Ross and Rachel need some obstacles before they get together.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the characters associated with Friends.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I am trying to put in more casual conversation so it makes the story more interesting.

"Good night?" Chandler suggested just as soon as Ross entered the room. It was two in the morning.

"Not bad." Ross supplied an automated answer, trying to hide the glow in his face.

"Nice." Chandler said smirking, then rolling over and falling fast asleep.

"Yeah, nice." Ross said to himself, no longer being able to hold his smile. Lisa and Ross had been seeing each other since the first time they met. And that had been a week ago. A week of intense passion and heat.

Neither knew much about the other. Sure they had long conversations about love, life and everything in between. But neither knew those deep secrets about each other's family nor friends.

It was like they were two people living life.

Chandler and Ross were still having the time of their life. However, Ross was hanging out with Lisa more. Chandler understood. Above anyone, Chandler understood.

"I don't think this is working Ross. I am just getting burned." Ross and Chandler were now in swimsuits, trying to tan their white bodies by the cool beach.

"You're right. We should probably take it slow."

"Yeah. I thoroughly agree." Chandler got up from the hammock he was lying on and stretched his body. "Ow. Not good." He bellowed in pain.

"Well, lets take it easy and then go to that salsa dance thing tonight." Ross said shaking his body slightly. "Ouch, maybe would should leave the salsa for tomorrow and just chill at the Indigo bar tonight."

Chandler agreed and the men walked off toward their room. "Ross, I am having an awesome time. This is great." Chandler slapped Ross on his shoulder forgetting the obvious sunburn.

"Damn Chandler, my back." Ross shouted, slapping him back.

"Okay, okay I get the point. Gees, that hurts." Chandler winced in pain.

"Chandler you ready. Lets go. I don't wait to make Lisa wait." Ross knocked on the bathroom door trying to see what he was doing considering he was in there for a very long time.

"Chandler . . . "

"Okay done. I feel refreshed."

"What were you doing in there? Are we missing Monica a little too much?"

"Shut up gizmo."

"Gizmo? That's all you got? What is that anyway?" Ross raised an eyebrow at Chandler.

"I don't know, something weird that you are. Or would you prefer 'boy with too much hair gel.'"

"Ha ha. Lets go monkey breath." Ross retorted while closing the door.

"I don't have monkey breath you geek." Chandler honestly couldn't think of a comeback.

"Chandler we're both Geeks. What else you got?"

"It seems I am losing my powers of sarcasm. It's all Monica's fault." Chandler wined slamming his foot down on the pavement. "Oh well it's all worth it."

Ross just rolled his eyes.

"Chandler you're not losing . . . " Suddenly two familiar figures were walking towards them.

"Ross. Chandler . . . " The voice boomed from the darkness.

And then the figures were illuminated from the lamp light on the street.

"Monica. Rachel . . . what, what are you doing here?" Ross didn't know if he should be nervous or excited.

Then another figure was illuminated in the light. "Lisa . . . "

Nervous, definitely nervous.

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. This is not my best chapter. But in any case I hope you like the cliffhanger. Please read and review.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the characters associated with the show.

Thanks for the reviews. I like them a lot. And I have to say, whoever you are, if you read the story just give a quick review just so I know you're reading it. Thanks.

"Lisa . . . " Ross looked through Rachel and Monica toward the blonde standing by the lamp post.

"Hey Ross. Who are these people?" Lisa walked over to Ross and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. This woman was all over Ross.

"So Ross who are your friends?" Lisa asked again a little annoyed.

Monica and Rachel walked over to the guys and introduced themselves to Lisa.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Um, so Ross are we still going to the club?" The tension was building like a disease without a vaccine.

"I. . .don't . . . know?" Ross scratched his head trying to figure out what he should do.

Luckily Monica took the situation into her own hands. "Oh no. You guys go the club. Have fun. Rachel and I are going to unpack and get our bearings. Don't worry about us."

"And I am going to go with them." Chandler motioned towards Monica's direction.

"Okay. Are you sure? We can all go?" Ross suggested not noticing Lisa's disgusted face.

However, Monica and Rachel did notice and they didn't want to spend the night having uncomfortable silences with this, what looked to be, unwilling woman.

"All right. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ross said uneasily. He knew what was going on, but couldn't bring himself to reality. He wanted to keep pretending his relationship with Lisa was legit. But someone was making the path rough.

Someone he couldn't say no to. Someone his heart couldn't stray far from.

"Ross what's a matter? You've seemed down this whole night." Lisa and Ross had surfed the clubs, Ross not finding anything he wanted to do.

"I am . . . I am fine. Just thinkin'." He tapped his hand on the bar table and pointed to his current drink. "Another," he said raising his voice above the crowd. The bartender complied and poured Ross another drink. He took the drink, dropped it down his windpipes like it was water, and motioned for another.

"Ross I think you're drinking too much. Give it a break." Lisa tried to pry the drink out of Ross' stiff hand. She was starting to worry about him.

"Lisa, where's this going?" He was vague, but to the point.

Lisa thought about the question but decided to play it off. "What, what do you mean? We're having a great time." Her head started moving aimlessly around the bar, thinking about something else to talk about.

"I know we're having a great time. But you still didn't answer my question." His eyes were directed straight into her eyes. He needed an honest answer.

"Look Ross, lets not talk about this right now. You're drunk." She said turning her head to a person listening closely on their conversation, and giving him a 'everything's alright' smile.

"So maybe I am." Ross' voice rose an octave. "But I am finally thinking clearly. I know that seems ironic considering I am drunk, but sometimes throwing away your ambitions and getting wasted brings out the truth in people. And it's bringing out the truth in me now."

Lisa didn't know what to say or where this was going. All she could think of was how embarrassed she was.

"Ross what's going on. You're not making any sense. I am getting a feeling that there's something unresolved in your past." She had no idea.

"Lisa this isn't in my past. And it never will be."

To Be Continued...

I know I say this a lot, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Reviews help me a lot in updating sooner and making the chapters longer. Advice works too. Thank you.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

I am kind of getting bored with the two stories I've been doing lately. So I am probably not going to be updating any time soon after this. And if I do that means I was in the mood to write, of which I haven't been in lately. Sorry about the inconvenience and thanks for your patience.

Ross stumbled over the rocky stairs that steered him towards his room. He was now more intoxicated then he had any right to be. Everything was going great, but in an ironic twist, was somehow spinning out of control.

At least in his eyes. He needed to think about the big picture. However, considering his current state of mind, that was out of the question.

Finally reaching the steps, gasping for air, Ross made his way over to the villa that contained salvation and depression at the same time.

What would take a sober person a couple of minutes to meet the hotel, was taking Ross three fold. He couldn't manage to put one foot in front of the other without tripping over to the left or the right.

Everything was mushy in his eyes. All the objects swirled together, mixing their features and colors. The area he was crossing held a fountain in the middle, with paths spouting out everywhere, stretching for miles.

He only needed to complete a simple A to B walkway from the top of the steps, past the fountain, into the alley that led to the end of the hotel. But what was his room number.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

Out of nowhere, to his delight, a voice boomed through the light that shined on the fountain.

_Rachel. _

"Rachel," he said speaking ever so lightly.

"Ross what are you doing out this late?" She stepped past the fountain, meeting Ross at the other end.

"I could be asking you the same question?" Ross retorted, a slight ray of spite lining his words.

Rachel let the comment pass and wrapped her arms around his waist in an effort to stabilize him until she reached his room.

Ross flinched a little, not anticipating the sympathy. He soon relaxed his body and let her guide him towards wherever they were going.

"Ross you're wasted." She said stating the obvious with concern filled in her heart. "Is something wrong?" She hadn't really expected an answer.

"Huh," was all he managed. He slung his arm over her shoulder and with his free hand massaged the bridge of his nose, slowly working his way over to his temples.

"Nothing. Lets just get you home." Rachel cleared the thought from her weary mind and continued toward the room.

"Whatever," Ross mumbled under his breath.

The next morning he woke with a profound headache. This headache completely trumped any previous headache.

"Rough night?" Chandler came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You think." Ross tried to lift himself up to see Chandler, but the pain was too much. He felt the muscles in his arms contract in order to try and hold his body upright. The action was a losing proposition and Ross collapsed back onto the bed.

"Seems you're not going **anywhere.**" Chandler was shuffling through his suitcase looking for something to wear.

"What happened last night? Everything seems so vague." Ross' voice was low and barely audible.

"Well you got drunk my man. Really, **really, **drunk." He walked over to Ross and handed him two pills and a glass of water.

"Here, I thought you'd need this. It's aspirin."

Ross licked his dry lips and reached for the aspirin and water. He gulped down the pills and emptied the glass.

Once Chandler had exited the bathroom again, he turned his head toward Ross who was holding the glass up, a puppy dog look compiled with a dazed one showing on his face.

Chandler read the respond and quickly filled the glass to its brim. He handed it to Ross with a warning. " I wont be able to fill anymore glasses. Mon and I are going to town to shop." Chandler raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, showing his dislike for shopping.

"What about Rachel? Is she going?" Ross asked hopeful she'd declined. He knew it was too good to be true.

"No, I don't think so. She wanted to take care of you, apparently." Chandler shrugged, reaching for his wallet and cell phone on the desk by the television.

Ross signed in delight. She was actually choosing to take care of him **instead **of retreating to shopping. _That is the sweetest thing._

He finally cracked a small smile, feeling the headache subside slightly.

"Oh you are just in heaven now. Ross and Rachel sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"What are you 7? Give me a break!" Ross threw up his arms and buried his head under his pillow.

"Wittle baby wanna cracker?" Chandler mocked, laughing at his friend.

Ross whipped a pillow, then gave him the finger. He turned back around and sunk his head into the many pillows scattered on the bed.

Chandler was going to throw the pillow back but thought against it. "We could do this all day and I have to go. Rachel should be over shortly so I'd take a shower..." Chandler scweezed his nostrils together jokingly, waving his hand in the air, "if you can manage it." He said chuckling.

"Get outa here." Ross tossed a pillow at the door, but was too late, Chandler had already slipped out.

After a few minutes of thinking about nothing Ross again felt his throat yearn for some kind of liquid substance.

He practically crawled into the bathroom, trying desperately to reach the sink. As soon as he had reached his destination he held on for dear life. His whole body was now aching. Carefully filling the glass with cold water he relaxed his arms and sat down on the toilet.

He noticed the two imprints from his hands still clear on the sides of the sink.

Without warning Ross' stomach contracted and he felt something crawling up his throat. Quickly sliding off the toilet lid, he swiftly lifted it up and proceeded to clean out his insides. The act of puking made him even more weak and in turn only allowed him to lay his head sulkingy on the cold material.

After successfully taking a descent shower he continued to get himself dressed. He found this to be an even harder task. Searching for anything to wear in his duffle bag, he finally found a blue Hawaiian shirt and whitish, orangish, board shorts. He slipped on the clothing, falling while trying to put his left leg in the pant hole.

Half dressed, he saw a shadow, considering the lights were still off, of a woman standing before him.

"Having some trouble." She said, her hands steadied on her hips.

"No, no. This is how a normally wear shorts. It's the new thing." Ross said sarcastically.

"Sorry, let me help." Before she could reach down to help, Ross forced the shorts on, sighing in relief that Rachel hadn't helped him.

"You didn't go shopping." Ross stood to his knees and then willed himself to his feet, trying to show his absolute strength of being. He couldn't allow Rachel to see him in this position.

"Nah. I figured you needed someone to help you out. You didn't look so good last night." She strayed over to the blinds and pulled them open cautiously. "You need some light in here."

Ross groaned at the gesture and climbed back into his bed.

"Oh no you don't. It's noon already, you're getting outside." She moved toward the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off of Ross.

"No, I have a headache." Ross retrieved the covers and tightened them around his body.

"Come on Ross, you need to get up. Enjoy the day. It's not like we're going to do anything major. Just chill out at the beach or something." She offered her complete sympathy.

Ross uncovered himself and looked up at Rachel. "Do you even realize how much a hangover hurts. It sucks. Have you **ever **been drunk?"

"Yes. And yes I know how a hangover fells. It **does **suck. But it wont hurt you to get out and see the sun a little. It might do you good." She wasn't going to let Ross out of this one.

Ross looked deeply into her eyes. Those green, bluish eyes he could **never **say no to. Why did he have such strong feelings for her. Why?

There were a million reasons.

To Be Continued...

Finally some Ross and Rachel interaction, right? The next chapter will be all them. And some other characters could possibly show up. Please review like always. Thanks.


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Sorry but I am going to need more reviews to pursue this story. So please read and review.

"Rach, I'm glad you **literally** dragged me out here." Ross and Rachel were now down at the beach, lazing in the mild sunshine. It was a beautiful day out.

"Hey, there was no way I was going to allow you to sulk in your room the whole day." She tapped on her glasses causing them to shift up to the top of her head. Getting up from her lounge chair, she flipped off her hat and started running sun screen on her body.

Ross just stared at the woman before him. Her soft, sulky skin glistening in the warm sun. She was wearing a white two-piece bikini that fit her figure perfectly. (Her belly wasn't showing yet.) He tried not to stare at her beauty, but found himself drawn to her magic.

Barely noticing her accusing gaze, Ross darted his eyes toward the massive blue ocean. "Um, big isn't it," he said trying to turn the 'tide' of his current situation.

"Yea," she said smiling warmly at him. "Ross."

"Yeah," he said still staring out into the abyss.

"About last night. Are, are you okay?" She extended her arm over to his cheek and slid it down to his chin. She had amazingly soft hands.

There was no way he could resist her. She was too seductive, too fantastic.

He breathed heavily and began his explanation. "Basically, I think Lisa and I broke up. No I take that back. We definitely broke up. I don't know. It seems I can't ever keep a girlfriend. Maybe there's something wrong with me." He was purposefully avoiding eye contact, embarrassment spreading across his face.

"Ross. Ross look at me." She cupped her hand on his chin and shifted his head so he was facing her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are an amazing man. You're funny, very smart, sweet, and very handsome. Don't ever forget that." Her eyes never strayed from Ross'.

"Thanks that's sweet. Really sweet." His cheeks started to form a dark shade of red soon after. He looked like a child. A sweet innocent child. Yet Rachel knew he was **all **man.

"Rach, you wanna go swimming?" Ross inquired out of the blue.

"Sure."

Ross peeled of his shirt, revealing his surprisingly toned muscles. (I know it's kind of corny, but oh well.)

Rachel squared her gaze on his body and blushed noticing she was staring.

Ross also noticed her staring and took it even farther. "Hey Rach could you put some sun screen on my back."

Rachel complied, wrapped her legs around Ross' lounge chair, and slowly caressed the sun screen over his shoulders and lower back. Then even more slowly she rubbed the sun screen over his shoulders and down his biceps. Her body was shaking slightly, her mind focused on the thought of Ross. Specifically his bodily features.

Gracefully sliding her hands farther down she finally reached his hands. Ross didn't move a muscle. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

She entangled her hands in his and squeezed gently, giving a gesture of compassion and caring.

Ross reciprocated the action and wrapped her arms around his waist. The feeling was warm and inviting. Both felt the energy and passion retaining form one another.

Ross turned around so he was facing Rachel. His heart was focused on one thing. He was going to kiss her.

Conveniently finding a stray hair across her face, he gently brushed it back around her ear. He left his hand on her cheek and braced her for his invasion. This was it.

He leaned in cautiously, making sure she wanted this as much as he did. Once he was sure this was what they both wanted he softly touched her lips. The electricity was soaring through their bodies manically, bursting with passion.

Then, unsurprisingly enough, bam.

"Shit. Sorry about that man." An Italian man with dark features was standing dazzlingly in the evening sun.

Rachel was taken aback by his handsome features.

"Hi, I am Joey. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He helped the two people get up.

"Well I am Ross and yes you did." Ross said irritated.

"I did what?" He had a confused grin on his face.

"Never mind." Ross shook the sand out of his hair.

"I'm Rachel," she said shyly with a sweet smile.

"How you doin'?" Joey raised a bright smile and licked his lips seductively.

"Give it up Joe," a blond female said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Like you don't know." The woman extended her hand out to Ross and Rachel. " I am Phoebe, sorry about my friend. He's a charmer."

She had a persona about her that was odd and refreshing.

"That's okay. No harm done." Rachel giggled, shaking Phoebe's outstretched hand.

"So you guys wanna play some beach ball." Joey offered.

"Sure." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure." Ross said not so enthusiastically.

There were four other people playing along with Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey.

The game started and they played well into the evening. Everyone was average and had a lot of fun. Joey would flirt with Rachel every now and then, but nothing serious.

At least not in their eyes. But for Ross it was different. He felt betrayed.

One minute he was about to kiss the woman of his dreams and the next minute she was flirting with some other Italian guy.

This was a disaster.

Every time he saw Rachel playfully hit Joey or him touch her teasingly, he cringed. This was not how he envisioned this day.

Ross exited the game shortly after and walked down to the beach, his mind buzzing.

_It's funny how one moment you can be so infatuated with someone and the next everything can unravel like a string of ribbon out of control._

There was a deep opening in his stomach he couldn't relieve himself of. His feelings of passion and romance had been hollowed by a man named Joey.

His heart was being tugged every which way. Was this really happening?

To Be Continued...

I was originally going to end this differently, but I thought this was a better ending. More of a cliffhanger. Hope you like it. I will try to update soon.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Thanks for the reviews. I am going to wrap this story up. Maybe 2-3 more chapters. But you never know.

"Ross. Ross." Rachel bellowed out into the distance. Ross had mysteriously drifted off to some other location.

_Where is he? _She glanced around the endless expanse of beach and ocean. She was having so much fun playing beach volleyball with Phoebe and Joey, that she lost track of time.

And Ross.

"Ross," she called out again, much louder this time.

"What?" She heard a faint voice crash over the volleyball players and some other people listening to rap music.

She turned around and looked beyond the volleyball net towards Ross' growing figure.

"Ross, where did you go?" She said finally reaching him.

"For a walk." He said listlessly, ignoring her face.

"That's it? For a walk. Weren't you having fun?" Her voice getting more cheerful on the final words, somehow irritating Ross even more.

"No I wasn't having any fun," he said mocking her.

"Okay, what was that? That was pretty mean." She held her tracks and crossed her arms in disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me! You have the nerve to call **me **mean! You're the one flirtin' it up with Mr. Suave over there!" He turned on his heel and stomped towards the lounge chair. He was furious.

_How could she be so blind? She can't see what she's doing to me?_

The sun was slipping into the ocean and the night was getting cooler. Ross reached the lounge chair and immediately tugged on his shirt.

Rachel, right on his heel, took hold of his shoulder firmly and spun him around in an effort to straighten this whole thing out.

"Look Ross about that. Joey and I were just messing around. It's nothing serious. We were just having fun." Her heart was beating faster and faster and she could hear her heavy breathing.

She was truly sorry about "flirting" with Joey. "It was completely innocent."

"Having fun! Oh that's rich. Thanks for the explanation Rach." He waved off the statement, his heart finally hitting rock bottom.

His head was spinning madly, his heart was plummeting, and his body was aching.

"Ross I am very sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you." Rachel's pleading eyes were begging for his forgiveness. She was losing control of her emotions.

"You should have thought about that before you started flirting with Joey." He looked at her, a hint of mercy making its way through his veins.

Rachel didn't say a thing. On the one hand she knew Ross could be overly jealous. But on the other hand he did have a point.

"I need some time to think. Because I know if we try to fix this thing now, nothing will get accomplished." He looked at her once more for the comment to sink in. "What can I do?"

"What exactly is this **thing?**" She suggested, pushing the comment further.

Ross didn't answer her. He turned around solemnly and was gone in an instant.

So very close, yet so far away.

That night Ross sat silent in his room contemplating the decision to leave Rachel almost clueless. He had told her he needed to think.

_I need to think? I NEED to THINK! She was obviously sorry, so why was my stupid mind telling me to walk away!_

His whole life Ross had listened intently to his head. He rarely used his heart, his instinct, his gut, to make decisions. Everything was calculated to the T.

His head was his safety net. His heart was always second.

But this time was different. This time he wanted to listen to his heart. His brain seemed to be playing twisted games with him.

However, his heart was perfectly clear.

Rachel.

With this revelation, he let his heart guide him to the right direction. No wait. Not the right direction. The direction **he** wanted.

He quickly gathered his emotions and scrambled out of the room, but not before tripping over the trash can, which caused him to face plant into the wall.

However, nothing could stop him tonight. He brushed off the wound and slipped hurriedly out the door.

Increasing his pace as the distance shorted, he felt his nerves start to freeze and his hands shake with anticipation. And anxiety.

Upon arriving at Rachel's room, Ross noticed the door slightly ajar. He hesitantly rapped on the door, causing it to creep open a little more.

"Rach," he said, in a low whisper. "Anybody here."

Looking around curiously he saw a shadow lingering in the bathroom. Not knowing what it was he ventured closer to the figure trying to see who or what it was. He stepped cautiously over to the bathroom as to not make any sudden sounds that would distract this person.

Suddenly, without warning the person whipped around, noticing Ross standing before him.

They glared at each other, both frozen in their tracks. The intruder took the first step and moved quickly towards some object laying haphazardly on the sink.

He lifted up the object and pointed it directly at Ross.

Ross choked, staring straight into the barrel of a gun.

"If you move a muscle I'll put a hole inside you the size of my fist." The intruder's words echoed mechanically in Ross' head.

"Look man..." Click.

The gun was cocked and ready to fire at the intruder's will.

"Don't speak!" The man said harshly. "And I might let you live." His eyes were of a dark brown. Almost black. Which suited him very well. He was a cruel, unforgiving, merciless man.

_Oh shit! _Ross locked his eyes with the stranger.

"On the other hand, why should I care about you?"

To Be Continued...

Don, don, don. I seem to come up with a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. Hope you like it. Remember, leave a review. It's very well appreciated. Thanks a lot.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, please. Hope you're liking the story.

"On the other hand, why should I care about you?" The intruder, turned deadly attacker smirked, while stepping carefully over toward Ross.

Ross' body was frozen with fear. Never had he been so close to death. Never had he thought that this could be his final minutes alive.

Maybe his final seconds.

Against his better judgement and the attacker's stern death threat, Ross decided to try and talk his way out of this frightening situation. "You don't have to do this man. You don't have to kill." Ross breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the attacker's face show a hint of interest in his words. With this conformation Ross continued. "I wont tell anyone about this. You can leave right now and..."

"I'll leave when I damn well feel like it. Who are you to tell me what to do? As you can tell I've got the upper hand." He darted his eyes toward the gun to show his point.

"Okay, okay. You're right. But let me ask you a question. Have you ever killed anyone?" Ross breathed steadily, however heavily, trying to control his nerves. And emotions.

"What kind of question is that? Have I ever killed anyone. Puh!" The attacker gave an inward huff and continued toward Ross, finally reaching him. He pointed the tip of the gun directly at his temple and whispered in his most vicious tone. "I kill for pleasure. You're just another obstacle in the way."

He pressed the barrel of the gun further toward Ross' temple, so it was against his shivering skin. The hairs on the back of Ross' head were standing like privates in an army at full attention.

He had never been so scared in his life.

Scanning the room aimlessly, Ross discovered a metal beach shovel Monica or Rachel had brought. The shovel was almost within reach to the right of him. Considering the attacker was standing slightly to his left, this was the window Ross could benefit from.

This was the window that would possibly save his life. Trying desperately for the attacker to look him straight into the face, Ross began talking once more. "Can I have some final words before you, um, you know?" While Ross said this he grasped the small shovel in a firm grip and continued to talk, buying time to figure out some plan after he hit the attacker.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. It is the final moments of your pathetic life." He grinned an evil, smirking smile.

"Do you know what courage is?" Ross laid his arm by his side to hide the blunt object.

"What? That's a random question." With one hand the attacker scratched his head in confusion.

Ross' voice got deep and very stern. "Courage is having the heart to do what's right. It's having the guts to follow through with anything. Courage is pushing past you're limits and facing the pain of any situation head on. Courage is what I'm about to show you." Barely finishing his last words Ross swung the shovel as hard as he could smack on the side of the attacker's face. He connected well and the attacker went down shooting erratically.

Ross winced in pain as he felt a powerful object slice through his left arm.

"Shit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Now both the attacker and Ross were on the ground, drowning in their pain. Ross, noticing the other man still laying face down made his way towards the gun, which was now on the other side of the room next to the window.

He lifted himself up slowly and started to walk towards the gun. Not seeing the attacker waking from unconsciousness, he continued to walk. The man looked up and barely swiped Ross' legs from under him.

Ross fell to the ground and looked behind him to see the attacker gathering himself and streaming towards the gun.

He looked at the gun and then the attacker. Thinking quickly he put his body in front of his attacker. Both men fell to the ground and pushed themselves to reach the gun.

Ross scrambled on his hands and knees and almost reached the gun, but not before the attacker grabbed his ankles and forced him back to his level.

"You're dead!" The attacker had reached the gun and before he could get a shot off Ross slapped it out of his hands.

Ross jumped on the gun and pointed it at the attacker. However, before he could get a steady hold on the weapon the other man ran towards him and tackled him against the wall. The attacker balled his hand and swung fiercely, connecting with Ross' face. The gun flew down the desk, hitting the television.

Ross caught the next punch and used his free hand to clock him right between the eyes and then pushed the attacker on the bed. He instantly shot for the gun and turned toward the attacker.

"Freeze bitch!" He yelled pointing the gun directly between his eyes.

"Go ahead do it! You don't have the guts!" The attacker lifted himself so he was eye level with Ross. He was bleeding profusely, as was Ross.

Ross was not a cold-blooded killer. No matter who the person was.

"You're right, I can't kill you. It's not the right thing to do. No, you will be tried by your peers and convicted easily. That is a guarantee." Ross pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency," the woman on the other line responded.

"I have a robbery at..." Ross explained the situation and were he was located to the woman.

Shortly after the police arrived and handcuffed the attacker.

Still later, Monica, Chandler, and Rachel arrived back from eating dinner at a local restaurant.

Once Monica spotted Ross sitting on an ambulance car and being bandaged up, she ran over and greeted him, her voice out of control. "Ross are you okay? What happened?" She was staring intently into his eyes, ready for the answers.

"First of all. Everything's okay. I am fine. It's just a few stitches." Just then Chandler and Rachel joined Monica, just as eager to hear what had happened.

"Second of all it is a gun wound..."

"What, oh my god! Who did this? I'll show them that they should have **never **had messed with my brother." Monica rolled up her sleeves, anger mounting quickly.

This was her brother. She needed to protect him.

"Mon, I am touched by your eagerness to avenge what happened to me. But it's over. The person is caught and is going to go to jail for a long time." He put an encouraging hand on her shoulder to hopefully calm his enraged, passionate sister.

"But you're okay, right?" Rachel chimed in, looking very confused and concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." A hint of sadness from the previous fight lining his voice.

"Then that's all we need to know. Everything else is secondary." Chandler shot him a warm smile and patted him on the back, forgetting Ross' current position.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Chandler said, slightly embarrassed.

A little while later, when the police had gotten their statements and everyone had left, the gang decided to retreat to Monica and Rachel's room.

Ross had told them everything and now they were seeing if anything was stolen.

Nothing was.

"Man Ross, I can't believe how brave you were." Chandler sighed thinking about his friend's bravery. "I could never have done that."

"Yes you could. Just think about your life. Put it in prospective. You have the will to live." Ross hugged his friend and Chandler returned the hug, making it even tighter.

"Well I have to tell you." Chandler's eyes began tearing up. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you man."

"I love you too, man." They continued their hug until Monica pushed her way through.

"I want a hug too." She squeezed tightly and cried softly into Ross' shoulder.

"I love you too, bro. I love you so very much." Monica looked deeply into his eyes. "This is so surreal. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you."

"Well, thanks to you I am alive. You, Chandler, mom, dad, and Rachel all gave me the strength and courage to fight to survive." Everyone took the time to fully realize the statement.

Some time later, when Chandler and Monica had gone to bed, Rachel and Ross finally got up the nerve to talk with each other.

Ross was sitting outside his room against a post, contemplating the events of the day.

"Hey," a small voice interrupted his thoughts, arousing him.

"Hey," he retorted before motioning for Rachel to sit next to him by tapping his hand on the cement.

She sat down and positioned herself comfortably. She was to the point. No holes barred. "That was really brave of you Ross. I can't imagine being in that position. I think fear would have completely take over my body." She shivered at the thought of Ross fighting for his life. "I mean you had a near death experience. I know it's been said before, but I truly don't know what I'd do without you. You have been so kind and supportive of me and my baby. I can't thank you enough. I hope you know how much I appreciate your helping me." She scooted closer toward Ross, her body heating up intensely.

"I do." He gave her a simple smile for effect. "And I am sorry about yelling at you tonight. I am sorry about that whole conversation."

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault. I was the one that went off and flirted with some random guy."

"But I was overly jealous. I should have realized that you're your own person and you can do what you want." His voice trailed off, somewhat verifying his feelings for Rachel.

"You're right, I am my own person. And as my own person I chose you. You and only you. There is nobody else I see myself with."

Ross brought up a very good point. "But we're both so young. And you're my best friend. If this didn't work out..." He was defeated in his words. He didn't want to even think about that.

"Ross, don't worry about that. That's the future. You know me more than anyone in the world. Life is unpredictable. We can't keep worrying about the future or we'll totally miss the present. Let's just live in the now." She was convinced this was the best thing for the both of them.

Rachel slung her arm around Ross' neck and seductively ran her fingers through his hair. "What does your heart tell you?" She asked, thinking she already knew the answer, but needing conformation.

"It's telling me to stop being a pansy and kiss you." He wasn't nervous. He was confident. He had finally let the chip on his shoulder be removed completely.

He leaned in and touched her smooth lips gently, putting everything he had into it. It was a sweet, tender moment that was long overdue.

Rachel pulled back first needing air from the impassioned kiss.

"Wow," she said breathless, before sinking in to another kiss.

Breaking the kiss again, Rachel laid her head gently on Ross' healthy shoulder.

It was a beautiful moment. And there were no surprises. Just a simple kiss.

That meant everything.

To Be Continued...

Hope you like it.


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Thanks for the reviews. They're great! Keep them coming please.

The next two weeks consisted of tanning at the beach, going clubbing, playing different sports, and seeing the sights.

Joey and Phoebe joined Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Rachel in all the activities they enjoyed. They swam, snorkeled, went fishing, wave running, and surfing.

Time didn't exist in their world. Life was definitely good.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ross I'm scared." Rachel was clinging on to Ross as they where being hoisted up into the blue, clear sky. It was the first time Rachel had ever been parasailing, and she was a little afraid of heights.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm right here." He kissed her on the forehead, and squeezed her hand, trying to instill confidence that everything would be just fine.

"Thanks," she gave him a strong kiss on the lips before they departed into the sky.

"Wow, it's so quiet." Rachel looked at the horizon and all the resorts and shopping areas that surrounded the beach. The ocean seemed clearer, almost glistening in the bright sun. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah you are." Ross was lost in her captivating features. He was drowning in her invigorating fragrance and they way the wind always blew stray strands of hair in her face. It made her look innocent and fragile. He was infatuated with everything about her.

She was so strong for raising this baby and everything she had to deal with at home and school. He admired her more than anyone.

She was his hero, his Everest. **(Corny I know, but come on it's Ross and Rachel.)**

"You always seem to be able to flatter me. Why are you so good to me?" The answer was meant to be automatic and yet somehow Rachel needed some reassurance of their feelings for one another.

"Rachel there are a million reasons why I am so good to you. But most of all, it's because you make me feel like I'm the best man in the world. I..." Ross hesitated for a moment, contemplating his final words.

"I love you," he said giving a small, warm smile. He was going to say more like 'you mean the world to me,' or 'there's no one else I'd rather be with, ever,' but a simple 'I love you' seemed to accomplish everything he felt for this woman.

Rachel looked into his eyes intently. She didn't tear up and her heart wasn't pounding with joy. She was ecstatic, that was perfectly clear, but she knew he loved her. "I love you too, Ross. It's you and me, all the way."

They locked lips for a moment and looked out toward the deep blue ocean. It was filled with infinite possibilities. It seemed to parallel Ross and Rachel exactly.

This was love that would last forever. Love that was unpredictable.

The End.

Well that's it. I will do an epilogue, so no worries, you will see what happens to them. I know there are a few holes (e.g. Chip, baby, and other things), but they will be explained. Thanks for reading.


	16. Final Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show.

Eight Years Later. Christmas.

"Chandler get down here and help me get Jack and Erica ready for Christmas dinner!" Monica bellowed at her husband from the living room of their three story house.

"Alright, I'm just wrapping the rest of the presents sweetie!" Chandler retorted, chuckling to himself about the fact that Monica was 'all a flutter' over everyone coming to the first Christmas in their new house.

The gang had been to the house many times since they moved in five months ago, but this was a special occasion. This was Monica's time to shine as a wonderful hostess.

* * *

Chandler Bing ended up getting his masters in business/economics in six years at New York University and becoming a very respected and successful CEO of a massive corporation.

Monica also received her masters in Culinary Arts in six years and became, by many critics' standards and praises, "the best and most consistent new chef in years." In a year since she graduated from New York University, she had worked her way up so much that the only thing left to do was obtain her own restaurant. Which she did and named it "Homecooking," respectively.

Monica and Chandler's love for each other grew with each passing day. They traveled the world from France to Greece and thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

While still in college they had Erica. It was a great shock to the both of them, but they loved her more than anything. A year later when they had been married for a few months and Erica was 5 months old, they had another child, Jack.

Erica is now 2 years old and Jack is nine months old.

* * *

Chandler came trudging down the staircase, presents in tow.

"Thanks honey, you're the best." Monica helped Chandler with the presents and kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

This was going to be an exciting day indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here we are. That'll be 20 bucks." The stuffy came driver spit out the words listlessly.

"Here you go. Thanks." Joey gave him a twenty dollar bill and exited the cab. He looked inside the white house before him and noticed Monica and Chandler in the kitchen. Chandler and the children were drawing pictures while Monica was putting the finishing touches on the turkey.

It was snowing lightly outside, which made the air fresh and cool. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

Joey had gone to Miami University for one year but decided to transfer because he missed the gang in New York. At New York University Joey studied writing and got his bachelors in literature. He has written many novels that have fared pretty well with the readers and critics. However, his career success to date came when he wrote a biography about his father called, 'In My Father's Shadow.' It was a Noble Prize nominee and a critical success. It was on New York's bestsellers list for a very long time. He was the one that probably matured the most over the past eight years.

He is currently engaged to a girl named Kristin. They are very much in love.

* * *

Joey turned his gaze from the kitchen to the now opened front door.

"You coming in Joe. It's cold out here." Joey walked briskly up to his friend and they embraced in warm hug.

"You know it's not that cold out here you whiney." Joey said as he entered the massive house.

"Hey Joey." Monica came over and hugged him, showing him a piece of turkey in her hand. "Hungry?"

"You know me too well." He took the piece of turkey greedily, while Chandler and Monica chuckled in delight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoebe and Mike worked there way to the Bing house at the end of the block. Upon reaching the residence they parked on the curb next to the house.

"Mike can you get the presents." She said rocking little Darren in her arms.

Click. He unlatched the tailgate and emptied out the presents and miscellaneous Christmas objects.

* * *

After high school Phoebe decided to take a year off to travel. She wanted to explore a world she knew nothing about. However, she started learning so many new things and loved to travel so much that she decided not to go to college.

Again switching her mind about college, another year later she went to school. She became so infatuated and intrigued with other cultures and values of life that she decided to study Anthropology at New York University. She ended up getting her masters in Cultural Anthropology, which allowed her to be constantly traveling the globe. She has discovered many ancient artifacts. She is a very well known Archaeologist.

She is currently married to Mike and has one child, Darren, who is 2 months old.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Hello," Monica greeted Mike and Phoebe at the door, motioning them to come inside. They all exchanged hugs and kisses and gathered around the living room.

The living room was filled with stockings for every person attending Christmas this night, a huge Christmas tree, and plenty of other cheery, Christmas stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ross and Rachel were the last of the group to show up. They came around the corner and Ross parked right in front of the house.

He turned off the engine and looked back at the children, who were sleeping peacefully. "They're out," he said, smiling.

"It is an hour and a half drive," Rachel said smiling back.

"Who would have ever thought we'd be here? Married with two wonderful children." Ross looked at his wife of four years proudly and kissed her gently.

"I am not surprised. You're the only guy for me."

"And you're the only gal." They touched their heads together and Ross kissed Rachel's petite nose. She loved it when he did that.

* * *

From the time Ross and Rachel got together in Florida, they have been inseparable. The love they have for each other has no limits. Everyday it grows larger and larger.

They were truly a match made in heaven.

Rachel and Ross went to New York University. There Rachel studied Art and Fashion Design. Her mother and father helped with the financial stuff. For here efforts she received two bachelors, one in Art and one in Fashion Design. She also received her masters in Business(Entrepreneurship)/Art.

She is a very well known Fashion Designer with her own business. Her newest winter line just came out and everything was sold immediately. She found her talent in her creativeness, determination, and unique instinct for fashion design. Which is why nobody can get enough of her fashions. She was so successful that they put her on the front page of "Glamour" magazine. She has become worldwide.

She is currently studying French.

Ross was so passionate about forensics and detective work that he studied criminal psychology. He got his bachelors in criminal psychology and geography. He then went on to get his masters in Forensic Anthropology. And then went even further and received his PhD in Biochemistry. **(I really don't know how logical this is, but go with it.)** Ross went to the Academy of Forensics and has since been working as a Forensics Expert in New York solving homicide crimes. He feels proud to be doing the people justice for the torturous crimes people do.

He is also studying French.

After Rachel had Emma, Chip was obligated to pay child support. Chip has only seen Emma once, which was at the delivery room. After that he didn't care about Rachel or the baby and he has never been seen again.

The last they heard he dropped out of college and was working at a run down gas station in the desert.

Emma never got to know her father and only knew that he was a drunk. Ross and Emma had such a clear, beautiful bond that he adopted her a year after she was born.

One year ago Rachel and Ross had another baby, Daniel, who is, well 1. Emma is 7.

* * *

"Daddy, are we here?" Emma woke from her slumber, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie we're here." Ross answered, smiling at his daughter.

"Well what are we doing sitting in here, lets go!" Emma said excitedly, bounding out of the car happily.

Ross looked at Rachel sweetly once more, kissed her tenderly and exited the vehicle.

Emma was already on the other side of the car, trying to unlock Daniel out of his cradle. After struggling a little with the buckle, she finally lifted Daniel out of his seat.

Rachel looked on in amazement and charm. She smiled widely at the scene of her daughter helping her son out of his seatbelt. It was a small thing, but it was worth a thousand smiles.

"Thanks Emma," she said taking Daniel in her arms. Ross came by the scene and motioned for the group to scurry on inside.

"Hey munchkins," Monica hustled outside and picked up Emma in her arms. "And how are you sweet girl?"

"Good," she smiled, her cheeks a light pink.

Once inside Monica turned around to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. "It's great to see you."

She then proceeded to gently grab Ross on the back of the neck and kiss him on the cheek. "You too bro."

"How was the drive?"

"Uneventful," Ross said plainly.

"Hey there." Chandler came in the living room, followed by Phoebe, and Joey. Who had two pieces of turkey in his mouth.

"Hey buddy." Ross and Chandler embraced in a strong hug. Phoebe and Joey also gave their hugs and kisses.

"Joey I told you not to get into the turkey," Monica said, scalding him.

"Sorry Mon, he was hungry and I thought it'd be okay," Chandler said innocently.

Monica just rolled her eyes and dismissed the comment.

"Well come on in and get yourselves situated. Lets have Christmas." Everyone gathered into the kitchen for a massive, delicious feast.

Awhile later the gang shifted over to the living room to chat, drink coffee, and listen to music.

We become more and more distant from the house. The sun has gone into the horizon and the snow is falling slightly faster. The wind is blowing heavenly and the twinkle of Christmas is everywhere.

The children are with each other's parents, while they are talking about everything from how good the coffee is to when Santa is coming, and everything in between.

The holiday spirit is abundant and the night is gleaming with pride. There's a very warm feeling in the house.

Lastly we see a little girl from inside the house look out to the night sky.

She is smiling. Life has dealt some tough punches.

But love has kept them together. And it always will.

The End.

Tell my what you think. I really want to know. So please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
